


Stupid Nephilim

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dare, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bingo square: Magic, shapeshifter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: The warlock checked the loft twice already, checks to see if there is anything out of ordinary, Magnus believed that his eyes play a trick in his sight, why there is a white bunny besides Chairman Meow?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Stupid Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Grammarly
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Shadowhunters Bingo.

Jace smirked at him, his parabatai knew that he should not be doing it, Alec knew that he would betray Magnus’s trust if he will use it.

But he did not see any other way, Jace was right, he is the only one that always sticks by the rules, doing everything by the book, and Alec honestly never thought that he will cross the line, like ever, he just hoped it won’t be the end of their relationship.

* * *

Two hours later as Magnus walked through the portal, he did not see Alec, although he could see the bow and the quiver leans on the wall, his boyfriend was not around, and that drove suspiciously.

“Alexander, darling, where are you?” Magnus called as he walked from room to room, but to no avail, something was wrong.

Magnus decided to call Jace for more investigation, hoped that he could share some light about the disappearance of his parabatai.

“Magnus, what up?” Jace asked.

“Jace, do you have any idea where is your parabatai?” Magnus asked as he was growing concerned about his boyfriend.

“All I know that he went to your loft, I guess it all good, since I’m not getting anything through our parabatai rune.” Jace replied to him, and Magnus could hear him yelp in the background ‘By the angel’.

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked him.

“I’m good, I’m sure that Alec is good too,” Jace replied and was not sound so certain about it.

“You certainly did not convince me about it, you better spill its blondie,” Magnus warned him.

“Okay, well, I only felt a little pain but it was ease like it never happened, so I believe that everything is good, but when you do find him, let me know at least that he is okay,” Jace told him.

“Fine, I still have a feeling that you are hiding something from me,” Magnus told him, not convinced of the shadowhunter reply, but for now it suffices.

“I’ll talk with you soon, Bane, I’ve got a demon call.” With that, Jace closed the phone.

Magnus sighed heavily, the pain in the ass blonde shadowhunter did nothing to help him to find his boyfriend.

“Alexander, darling, where are you?” Magnus asked, tried to calm the anger and fear that surrounded his heart.

The warlock checked the loft twice already, checks to see if there is anything out of ordinary, Magnus believed that his eyes play a trick in his sight, why there is a white bunny besides Chairman Meow?

Magnus took the bunny in his hands as he scratches the ears, and asked as he hoped that it is not his boyfriend, “Is that, you Alexander?”

He could see that the bunny nodded at him, the blue eyes were wet.

“Oh, you poor baby, but why?” Magnus asked, and know that he will not get an answer from the bunny, but that made him wonder how in the name of Lilith, his boyfriend became a bunny, there is something fishy here.

Magnus placed the bunny on the sofa as he walked toward the potions’ room where magic plays a great role in making them.

He was certain that when he left five potions were there, but now those special five were missing.

He heard the crack of glass as he turned around. 

The potions were meant for his clients, they were rare, taking them all at once might cause enormous trouble, hoped that his boyfriend did not do anything foolish, he wonders if Alexander drank that, but all the evidence were there, laying on the floor beside the broken glasses, a pile of clothes, that seemed kind of familiar to the one that his shadowhunter boyfriend wearing daily.

“Stupid Nephilim,” Magnus called, knowing it is going to be a long day, he just hoped that Alexander will survive the ordeal of shifting because that what was in the potions as he poured the magic in.

Magnus hurried outside the potions room as he heard the cat meow and noticed another cat with a medal on its neck.

“Play with your new friend Chairman.” Magnus grinned and saw the cats playing together as they jumped and played around.

Magnus sighed heavily as he sat on the sofa, not noticing at first as a cat jumped on his laps, “Alexander, darling, I believe that I should set some new rules when you will be back to normal.” 

The cat meowed him but stayed on his laps.

“Whatever is going to happen to you today, don’t eat my cat!” Magnus warned him, remembered all the elements he did with his magic, he was supposed to make a cure potion and a side effect potions for in case, and now he knew that he had a lot to work on, if he wants his boyfriend to be back to him in one piece, because he truly hoped that it will last one day, but now after seeing all his hard work wasted, he hoped that Alexander would not suffer or will have any side effects to it.

The cat's eyes were pleading to him.

“Once you are back to your normal form, you and I are going to have a talk to do,” Magnus told him as he cupped the cat’s head and kissed the nose.

The cat nodded and jumped around the place, shifting yet again to a black snake.

“This is going to be a very long day,” Magnus sighed heavily if he will not kill Alexander or Chairman Meow, he might consider it a success, but he truly hoped that neither with a kill in the process, because having a snake in the loft could cause friction if anyone will enter and wanted to cut the snake’s head if they will see it as a threat.

At that moment, Jace opened the door and enter, Magnus who watched were the snake crawling, noticed that he crawled right over the open door, and if will not do something about it, something will happen to his boyfriend.

Magnus used the magic to close the door, as he warned Jace from removing the seraph sword.

“Don’t you move, and most of all, don’t kill it, _him_ , don’t kill him,” Magnus warned him, his cat eyes were shone, at least he got his magic under control.

“What do you mean, him? it is a snake, right?” Jace asked.

Magnus ignored him as he spied the movement of the snake crawling around his parabatai as he walked around the loft.

“I did not know that you have black snake here if I do I will call for Simon, maybe he needs another push after the cobra stunt,” Jace told him, smirking, as he added when he noticed Magnus’s face, “He told me that when you let him handle the cobra.”

“Your boyfriend is very brave, but this snake is very special to me, so no harm for this beautiful thing,” Magnus remembered and then keep warning the blonde.

“I won’t if it won’t bite me.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that,” Magnus told him.

The black snake crawled his way from his parabatai toward the cat who jumped every time that the snake came closer.

“Jace, before I will lose my mind, would mind tell me what did you tell Alexander? Or what was the cause for him to drink not one potion but five potions?”

Then the snake crawls back closer to them, and Magnus who watched the snake noticed as the snake came so close to biting Jace in the leg.

As the snake bite, Jace was startle and then he told to Magnus, “I’m immune to any venom, I have angel blood.”

The snake moved away, only to change to another form right in front of their eyes as they both noticed the wings that came the back, his snake form changed into a fairy, but his face was covered with a hoodie as he flew away from them, leaving them staring at him as he flew from the balcony, the little wand was attached to his hand.

“Wait, is that Alec?” Jace asked in wonder.

“Huh, about that, yes, it is Alec,” Magnus replied to him, “Now would you like to tell me why he drank my potions?”

“Why do you think that I have a hand in this?” Jace asked him.

“Because Alexander knows that he should not touch my potions, at all, I assume that he might get a push from you,” Magnus replied to him with a glare.


End file.
